There is a need to more easily provide information associated with network function (NF) instances in a 5G mobile network, for use in facilitating communications for user equipment (UE) operating in the 5G mobile network.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.